Le maître Kaïo Shin
by mangafana
Summary: Un nouvel ennemi veut envahir la terre et tuer ses habitants. Le grand maître Kaïo Shin décide de révéler le potentiel de tous les combattants. L'un d'eux leur réserve une surprise. Cette fic parle de la mort de personnages mais il n'y a rien de triste, elle n'est pas envisagée sous un angle qui va faire pleurer les gens. Une minuscule romance yaoï, aussi. Two-Shot fini.
1. Chapter 1

Maître Kaïo Shin

Mangafana

Alors, quelques petites précisions. J'ai repris certains éléments de DBGT mais pas tous, seulement ceux qui m'arrangeaient.

J'ai catégorisé cette fic en death parce qu'on va parler de la mort, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul moment de tristesse là dedans. Il y aura encore une mise au point entre Goten et Goku et, si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous savez que j'adore Goten donc c'est encore Goten le héro.

Il y a une toute petite romance yaoï mais franchement, rien d'alarmant. Ça prend 5 lignes de dialogue grand max.

J'écris sans bêta, désolée pour les fautes.

Chapitre 1

Goku était en train de déjeuner en famille. C'était si rare depuis que Gohan avait quitté la maison et que Goten étudiait dans la capitale du Nord. Certes, Goten habitait toujours à la maison mais il ne déjeunait plus que rarement avec eux. Mais en ce dimanche, toute la famille était là. Goten avait lâcher ses bouquins pour manger avec eux et Gohan et Videl avaient décidés de leur rendre visite avec leur fille de 14 ans, Pan. Chichi, pour l'occasion, avait mit les petits plats dans les grands et avait fait une quinzaine de plats différents, de quoi rassasier ses fils et son mari à l'appétit d'ogre.

Goku se réjouissait de cette journée et tout aurait pu bien se passer, s'ils n'avaient pas entendu une voix dans leur tête leur disant :

-Tout le monde, rendez-vous au palais de Dendé, tout de suite.

-Grand maître Kaïo Shin, c'est vous ?

-Oui, Goku, c'est moi. Et je parle dans la tête de tous les plus grands combattants de la terre et je veux vous voir chez Dendé au plus tôt.

-Maintenant ? Mais on n'a même pas encore commencé à manger les entrées !

-Vous mangerez plus tard. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance alors dépêchez-vous de venir ici ! Et c'est sans discussion.

Goku se tourna vers Chichi qui le regardait avec de gros yeux, n'ayant pas entendu la conversation.

-Nous devons partir.

-Qui ça, nous ?

-Ben … Goten, Gohan, vous avez entendu la convocation ?

-Bien sur, papa.

-Alors tous les 3. Le grand maître Kaïo Shin nous a convoqué au palais de Dendé.

-Mais … et le repas ?

-Garde nous les plats au chaud, on va essayer de faire ça rapidement. Les garçons, une main sur mon épaule, on va y aller en déplacement instantané.

Goten et Gohan se mirent derrière leur père et posèrent une main sur son épaule avant de disparaître devant Chichi, Pan et Videl qui n'avaient rien compris.

Ils réapparurent devant Dendé, Kibito Shin (la fusion de Kibito et du Kaïo Shin du Sud) et le grand maître Kaïo Shin.

-Alors, pourquoi on est là ?

-Nous attendons encore des gens, Goku, patiente un peu.

-Vous auriez dû le dire avant, on aurait au moins eu le temps de se faire un sandwich.

-Toujours en train de parler de manger, Goku !

-Tiens, Krilin ! Comment ça va ?

-ça va. Gohan, Goten, ça va, les enfants ?

-ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Krilin, mais ça va, merci.

-Comment va Marron ? Demanda Goten, qui avait côtoyé la jeune femme depuis son enfance.

-Elle va bien, merci. Les études se poursuivent sans trop de problème, même si elle ne nous donne pas forcément autant de nouvelles que nous le voudrions.

Sur ses entre faits, Végéta, Trunks, Tenshinhan, Yamcha et Uub étaient arrivés.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir parler du sujet de votre convocation ici.

-J'espère que c'est important, je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mon déjeuner ! Déclara Végéta.

-Tu as déjà de la chance de l'avoir commencé, nous, on n'a même pas mangé une bouchée, je meurs de faim. Surenchérie Goku.

-Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de parler de nourriture, non ? Vous vous doutez bien que si moi, le grand maître Kaïo Shin, je vous ai convoqué, ce n'est pas pour parler du beau temps ! Alors fermez-là et écoutez. S'énerva le Dieu ancien.

Goku, surprit par cet éclat de voix, se mit au garde à vous. En effet, il était plutôt rare que le plus vieux des Dieux hausse la voix avec autant d'impatience.

-Pardonnez-moi, grand maître.

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est parce qu'une grave menace approche de la terre !

-Encore ? Non mais sérieusement, il y a autant de grande menace sur les autres planètes ou c'est juste la nôtre qui les attire ? Demanda Yamcha.

-Silence, jeune impertinent. Si je vous ai tous convoqué, c'est parce que je suis persuadé que vous devez tous vous allier pour en venir à bout. Cette menace est la plus grande que vous ayez jamais rencontré.

-Oui, bon, comme d'habitude, on va tous se battre, on va tous se faire taper dessus, puis Goku va se mettre en colère et régler la situation. Surenchérie Yamcha, visiblement las de servir de punching-ball.

-Justement, cette fois-ci, même Goku en super saïyen 4 ne sera pas assez puissant.

Cette déclaration, faîte d'un ton tragique, fit taire tout le monde et reporta l'attention de tous vers l'ancien.

-Oui, cette fois-ci, la situation est vraiment grave. Cet ennemi qui arrivera sur terre dans 1 mois tout juste, est la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontré, il s'appelle Ballar. Il a déjà exterminé 10 planètes et ne semble pas prêt à vouloir s'arrêter. Je fonde tout mes espoirs sur vous pour le stopper, même si j'ai peur de voir la fin de l'univers approcher.

-Il est si fort que ça ?

-10 planètes n'ont pas supportés son arrivée et 10 peuples ont été exterminés. Dont des peuples puissants, comme les Rotichs.

-Je connais les Rotichs. C'est un peuple de combattants, un peu comme les Saïyens. Nous étions plutôt en concurrence avec eux mais ils sont forts, je dois le reconnaître. Intervint Végéta.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire ?

-Oh bon sang, nous allons tous mourir ! Dit Krilin la voix tremblante.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, grand maître ? Demanda Gohan.

-Je vais révéler votre potentiel au-delà de sa limite, comme je l'ai fait avec Gohan, mais je vais le faire pour vous tous. Peut-être qu'avec ça, la terre a peut-être une chance. Déclara le grand maître. En attendant, je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner au mieux, car n'oubliez pas qu'il me faut plus d'une journée pour le processus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez compter sur nous, nous ne vous laisseront pas tomber. Déclara Goku avant d'ajouter : Mais puisqu'on a 1 mois complet, ça vous dérange si on retourne manger avant de méditer et de s'entraîner ? J'y arrive mieux le ventre plein.

-Rah, bon, très bien, les Saïyens, allez manger, puisque vous n'êtes que des estomacs sur pattes, je vais commencer par les terriens. Tiens, vous, là, qui vous plaignez depuis que vous êtes arrivé, vous passerez en premier, ça vous apprendra a douter de moi. Dit le vieux maître en désignant Yamcha.

Le joueur de baseball professionnel parti sous les quolibets de ses amis, pendant que les Saïyens repartaient manger, les San accompagnés de Kibito, invité pour l'occasion.

Le repas pantagruélique terminé, tous les Saïyens retournèrent chez Dendé pour s'entraîner. Le grand maître Kaïo Shin commença donc à révéler le potentiel de Yamcha, puis Tenshinhan et Krilin. Le potentiel des humains n'éleva pas leur niveau de beaucoup mais quand ils passèrent aux Saïyens, les choses changèrent. Gohan ayant déjà son potentiel révélé, il continua à s'entraîner. Le grand maître commença donc par Végéta. Le prince Saïyen se fit une joie de s'entraîner à son maximum avec Gohan, tout heureux de sa nouvelle puissance, et quand Goku se joint à eux, les 2 aînés Saïyens eurent besoin de beaucoup de senzus pour éviter de mourir, tant ils se battirent l'un contre l'autre. A chaque révélation de potentiel, Kibito Shin était présent, pour apprendre la technique de son maître et à chaque fois, le palais de Dendé était parcouru par des vagues d'énergies puissantes.

Au bout de 7 jours, une fois la force de Trunks révélée, le grand maître passa à la révélation de Goten. Il fit installer le jeune homme devant lui, comme tout les autres et commença à gesticuler autour de lui. Au bout d'à peine 10 minutes, Goten poussa un cri qui résonna dans la salle et tomba a terre, les yeux révulsés.

Kibito s'approcha du jeune homme :

-Non, ne le touche pas !

-Maître, que lui arrive-t-il ?

-Son potentiel se révèle.

-Mais ça n'a jamais fait ça pour les autres ! Ils n'ont jamais perdu connaissance et ils ne semblaient pas souffrir.

En effet, Goten, en plus d'avoir les yeux révulsés, avait le visage déformé par la souffrance, il tremblait et son corps commençait à se couvrir de sueur.

-Mais …

-Il va bien, je te dis. Laisse le.

-Je vais prévenir Goku.

-Pourquoi ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne peux pas m'arrêter sinon je vais le tuer, je suis obligé de continuer jusqu'au bout.

-Mais c'est son père, il est en droit de savoir que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien. Déclara Kibito en sortant de la salle.

Le jeune Dieu se précipité vers la salle d'entraînement créée spécialement dans son palais par Dendé et trouva Goku en pleine empoignade avec Gohan tendit que Trunks, Végéta et les terriens faisaient divers exercices à terre.

-Goku ! Appela Kibito.

Sous la surprise, Goku tourna la tête et se prit le poing de Gohan en plein dans la joue, le faisant saigner. Kibito regarda le spectacle un peu désolé d'avoir détourné son attention, mais dès que Goku atterrit, Dendé se précipita vers lui pour le soigner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kibito Shin ?

-C'est … Il …

-C'était bien la peine d'interrompre un entraînement pour nous annoncer ça. Ironisa Végéta, qui s'était rapproché du Dieu avec tout les autres, tant la venue de Kibito était étrange.

-Oui, pardon … Je venais juste vous dire … Goku, ça se passe mal pour Goten.

-Comment ça, ça se passe mal ?

-Le fils de Goku n'a pas de potentiel ? Je le savais, entre Trunks et lui, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment devenus des pantouflards. Cracha Végéta.

-Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il s'est effondré.

-Effondré ? Questionna Goku en fronçant les sourcils.

Au moment ou Kibito allait parler, ils entendirent un cri étranglé et un appel « Kibito » provenant du grand maître.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la salle de méditation ou étaient les 2 absents et trouvèrent Goten, convulsant par terre, tandis que le grand maître continuait à tourner autour de lui en une petite danse. Goku voulu se précipiter vers son fils mais le grand maître l'arrêté :

-NON !

-Mais il a mal !

-Je sais … je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, ce n'était jamais arriver avant.

-Maître, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

-Pour que toi et Dendé ne soyez pas loin, si jamais il fallait intervenir vite pour le soigner.

Les convulsions de Goten se calmèrent à ce moment là mais il commença à suffoquer, émettant des « hic » caractéristique d'un étouffement et un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Goten ! S'exclama Trunks en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami. Il fut heureusement retenu par son père alors que le grand maître disait :

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas approcher, malheureux ! La moindre interférence pourrait le tuer. Pareil si je m'arrêtais.

-Mais maître, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça. Il s'étouffe !

-Je sens encore son cœur battre, il va bien … pour l'instant, et il …

Le grand maître ne fini pas sa phrase alors qu'une vague d'énergie partait de Goten et submergeait toutes les personnes de la salle, faisant tomber les humains et Dendé par sa puissance.

-Je vous l'avais dit, il va bien. Il lutte juste contre son pouvoir qui cherche à le submerger. Je ne l'avais jamais vu à ce niveau là, d'habitude, ça cause juste une migraine aux plus puissants, mais là, c'est plus important. Retournez vous entraîner, vous en aurez besoin. Dans 26 heures, nous serons fixés.

Malgré les supplications du grand maître, Goku, Gohan et Trunks insistèrent pour rester dans la salle à surveiller le dernier des San.

Au bout des 26 heures, le grand maître se releva enfin, étirant son dos, et déclara :

-ça y est, j'ai fini. Son potentiel est révélé.

-Pourquoi ne se réveille t'il pas ? Demanda Trunks, inquiet.

En effet, au bout de 10 heures, Goten avait fini de convulser et de s'étouffer et avait sombrer dans un semi coma, interrompu seulement par quelques gémissements de temps en temps.

Kibito se précipita vers le jeune homme allongé et posa ses mains sur son torse et, aidé de Dendé, il chercha à soigner Goten.

Le jeune Namek se tourna vers ses amis et déclara :

-Il va bien. Il dort. Nous devons juste attendre son réveil, maintenant.

Goku s'approcha de son enfant et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre que Dendé avait mis à leur disposition, très inquiet pour son dernier né.

Au final, Goten dormi pendant 2 jours complets pendant lesquels tous les autres combattants s'entraînèrent, bien que leur humeur soit mâtinée par leur inquiétude pour Goten, même Végéta.

Goten se réveilla en ayant très faim, très soif, et très envi d'aller aux toilettes. Il commença par le dernier de ces besoins, la salle de bain étant toute proche, puis il but tout son saoul après s'être lavé les mains. Il se passa alors de l'eau sur la figure, pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits et se réveiller. Il se souvint s'être assit en méditant pour que le grand maître révèle son potentiel puis plus rien. Est-ce que c'était fini ? Goten se regarda dans la glace et ne se trouva pas différent.

Il retourna dans la chambre et s'habilla avec ses affaires qui reposaient sur une chaise et sorti du palais. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour avoir des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il pénétra dans la salle, tout le monde avait stoppé ses activités et le regardait d'un œil stupéfait. Etonné par cet accueil, Goten leva une main et salua tout le monde.

Son père s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Goten, tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Goten, avant toute chose, baisse le niveau, s'il te plait, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Demanda Krilin.

-Quel niveau ?

-Ta puissance, baisse là, elle est étouffante.

-Elle est au minimum !

-Non, tu dois plus la baisser, Goten, regarde, Yamcha et Tenshinhan sont en train de perdre connaissance. Concentre toi et baisse là ! Demanda Goku.

Goten, avisant effectivement que les deux humains avaient bien palis et semblait faible, ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour museler sa puissance.

Il entendit comme des soupirs de soulagement et rouvrit les yeux.

-Merci, un peu plus et je me pissais dessus. Déclara Krilin. Quelle puissance !

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Tu ne la sentais pas ?

-Non, je suis comme d'habitude. Ça veut dire que ça a marché, la révélation de potentiel ?

-ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais tu as le potentiel le plus élevé que je n'ai jamais senti. Si, au repos, tu dégages une puissance suffisante pour assommer les terriens, alors au combat, ça doit être extraordinaire. Déclara Végéta. Puis il annonça, avec un sourire sadique :

-Maintenant, on va t'entraîner à fond pour que tu sois au top de ta forme.

Goten le regarda avec de gros yeux effrayés et Goku lui dit :

-Végéta a raison. Au vu de la puissance qui se dégage de toi, c'est toi qui vas affronter cet ennemi, comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah oui, Ballar. Tu vas l'affronter et tu vas le tuer. Moi, en super saïyen 4, je te dépasse de peu si tu es au repos alors si tu t'entraînes, mon fils, personne ne sera en mesure de te battre.

Goten acquiesça et tous se mirent d'accord pour l'entraîner car il est évident que c'était le seul capable de tuer le monstre qui approchait.

Pendant encore 2 semaines, jour et nuit, avec peu de repos, Goten subit un entraînement infernal. Pourtant, malgré tous leurs efforts, Goten ne réussissait jamais à dépasser le stade de super Saïyen 1. Végéta enrageait d'avoir un élève avec un tel potentiel et qui ne parvenait pas a évoluer.

-Mais bon sang, Goten ! Énerve toi ! Les saïyens se mettent en colère pour être plus fort alors énerve toi ! C'est quand même pas possible, ça. En temps que Gotenks, tu es capable d'aller jusqu'au super saïyen 3 mais tout seul, tu ne dépasses même pas le premier stade ! Je le savais, que c'était Trunks qui était le plus puissant de vous deux.

-Pourquoi je m'énerverais, Végéta. La vie est cool. Je suis désolé mais tu sais que je suis le mec le plus cool qui existe ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai en colère.

-Parce qu'un mec va venir et va essayer de tuer tout le monde et de détruire la terre. Tout le monde va mourir, ta mère, ma femme, Bra, Marron, tes copains de classe, ton boulanger, tout le monde ! S'égosilla Végéta à bout de nerf devant la placidité de Goten.

-Je m'énerverais sur le moment !

-ça ne suffira pas !

-Papa le fait tout le temps.

-Mais il faut bien que tu t'entraînes à pleine puissance avant le combat !

-Pourquoi ? Personne ne pourra s'entraîner avec moi sinon je risque de le tuer.

Végéta risquait manifestement une rupture d'anévrisme ou un ulcère à s'énerver comme ça contre Goten qui restait impassible à toute ses remarques. Trunks posa une main sur l'épaule de son père pour le calmer un peu avant de prendre sa place :

-Calme toi, papa. Tu vois bien que ce que tu fais ne sers qu'à te faire du mal. Laisse moi m'en occuper.

-Toi ? Demanda Goten.

-Oui, moi, je te rappelle que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je connais tout de toi … y compris tes rancœurs, ce dont tu n'es pas fier et ce que tu n'aimes pas.

-Arrête ça, Trunks. Dit sèchement Goten.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne serai sans doute plus ton ami après t'avoir dit ça, mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu t'énerves et que tu dépasses ton père, alors je le ferai.

-Trunks …

-Pour que tu dépasses Goku, cet homme que tu détestes plus que tout.

-Quoi ? Demanda Végéta.

-Oui, papa. La personne qui déteste le plus Goku, ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui, son propre fils.

-Goten ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-C'est des bêtises, papa.

-Arrête de mentir. Tu m'as dit mot pour mot que tu le haïssais. C'est peut-être le moment de crever l'abcès.

-Goten ? Demanda Goku d'un air perdu. Il essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule mais Goten se déroba.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Goten. Dit sévèrement Gohan.

-Et toi, la ferme. Le fils parfait, ne t'en mêle pas. Ok, peut-être que Trunks a raison et que je devrais vider mon sac puisque c'est manifestement le moment. Je vous abhorre tous les 2. J'ai passé mon enfance à entendre parler de vos actes héroïques, à être comparé à vous 2 mais je n'étais jamais assez bien, assez bon, assez fort ou assez intelligent. Je n'ai pas pu être moi parce que j'étais le fils de Goku et le frère de Gohan. Je vomi vos existences. Si tu étais resté mort, j'aurai peut-être pu vivre mais non, je n'ai toujours été que ton deuxième fils. Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre et de mourir à longueur d'année ? Ne laissant pas le choix à ta famille que de subir ça ? On ne pouvait même pas vivre normalement et s'épanouir parce qu'on t'attendait toujours. Tu étais toujours soit mort, soit en train de t'entraîner ou de manger. Tu n'en as pas marre ? Même maman n'a pas pu se développer comme elle l'aurait dû. C'était une femme intelligente et indépendante. Elle aurai pu faire une carrière, mais non, vous vous êtes mariés, vous avez eu Gohan, tu es mort et Gohan a été enlevé par piccolo. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est devenu ta femme, pendant ce temps ? Et toi, Gohan ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'elle a continué sa vie normalement, sachant son mari mort et son fils être entraîné dans des conditions impossibles ? Non, elle a fait une dépression, mais est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Elle est resté clouée au lit pendant des mois, puis finalement, elle a prit toutes ses économies pour essayer de retrouver Gohan. Elle a demandé de l'aide à tous tes amis, mais c'était TES amis, pas vrai, Krilin, Yamcha ? Pas un pour aider maman. Après tout, Piccolo avait enlevé Gohan pour qu'il s'entraîne, pour le bien de la terre alors la fin justifiait les moyens et tant pis si on enlevait un enfant à sa mère.

Finalement, tu es revenu à la vie et maman a retrouvé Gohan mais vous n'êtes même pas resté 1 mois avec elle, 1 MOIS ! Non, vous avez préféré partir pour Namek. Ah, c'est sur, la cause était bonne, mais sérieusement, pas un n'a pensé à elle.

Gohan est revenu de Namek mais toi, non ! C'est pas comme si tu avais pu rentrer plus tôt, hein ? Tu n'aurais pas pu emprunter une navette aux Yadrat pour revenir plus tôt, ou tout simplement revenir avec Sheron comme on te le proposait ? Non, tu as préféré rester 1 an là bas pour apprendre une technique. Encore une fois, tu aurais pu rentrer pour prendre soin de ta famille, mais non. Et pendant ce temps, maman se saignait aux 4 veines pour éduquer correctement Gohan sans son père, empruntant de l'argent à son père pour pouvoir nourrir un demi saïyen, parce que oui, c'est que ça mange, à cet âge là. Et il fallait rattraper le retard scolaire que Gohan avait accumulé pendant ses différentes escapades avec toi !

Et qu'en est-il des 3 ans qui ont suivi ? Passé à t'entraîner, pas vrai ? Avec Gohan, encore. Et qui réglait tout les petits soucis de la maison ? Maman, encore et toujours. Pendant qu'elle se faisait du souci pour toi, pour son fils, pour les blessures que vous vous infligiez et pour la planète, tu n'as jamais pensé à elle. Mirai Trunks t'a apporté un médicament, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prit ? Tu es tombé malade et qui a pris soin de toi, maman. Est-ce que tu as jamais pris soin d'elle, quand elle était malade ? Pourtant, elle passe son temps et son énergie à prendre soin de toi. Et tu n'as jamais eu le moindre geste envers elle, non plus. Tu connais la date de naissance de Gohan, bien sur. Mais est-ce que tu connais celle de maman ? Et la mienne ? Demanda Goten d'un ton de défi.

Je sais que non parce que tu prends toujours un air étonné quand maman porte un gâteau d'anniversaire sur la table quand c'est MON anniversaire, mais jamais quand c'est l'anniversaire de ton fils parfait. Bien sur.

Et du coup, tu es mort pendant l'affrontement avec Cell. C'était tout à fait honorable mais encore une fois, quid de maman ? Et de moi ? Pendant 9 mois, elle m'a porté et pour ton information, sa grossesse fut très difficile parce qu'elle devait en plus faire face au deuil de son mari. Est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte, Gohan ? Non, bien sur. Après tout, tu avais 4 ans de cours à rattraper pour te remettre au niveau et maman ne voulait certainement pas te déconcentrer mais est-ce que tu sais les sacrifices qu'elle a faits pour que tu puisses manger à ta faim ? Avoir les meilleurs manuels scolaires ? Les cours particuliers ? Non ? Elle s'est encore endetté, a encore emprunté à son père. Ce n'est pas toi, papa, qui a subvenu à tous nos besoins, c'était papy. Elle m'a élevé, seule. Parce que, encore une fois, tes amis étaient TES amis et que pas un ne lui a demandé si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Tu as continué à les voir, Gohan, tu étais le lien avec notre père mais ils m'ont vu pour la première fois quand j'avais 2 ans et que maman avait dû se rendre a la capitale du Sud pour contracter une hypothèque sur la maison et que Bulma s'est dit que ça serai bien que son fils ait un ami avec qui il puisse jouer sans lui faire mal. Je n'en veux pas à Bulma pour son égoïsme parce qu'elle avait sa propre famille à s'occuper et c'était déjà compliqué de gérer Végéta en plus d'un bébé. Et ce temps que je passais chez eux faisait des vacances à maman. Malgré tout, à chaque fois que je posais une question sur toi, elle t'encensait toujours et tu étais une sorte de héro pour moi, parce que tu avais sauvé la terre, que tes amis t'adoraient et que Gohan t'idolâtrait. Et vu que j'idolâtrais Gohan, tu étais juste un être hors du commun et inaccessible pour moi.

Je t'ai vu pour la première fois lors du championnat du monde d'arts martiaux et tu sais ce que tu as dit en premier quand tu m'as vu ? Tu as dit « comme il me ressemble ! ». Et tu n'as même pas eu l'initiative de me faire un câlin ou un geste tendre. Il a fallu que je le réclame juste avant que tu ne repartes chez maître Kaïo. Tu trouves ça normal qu'un enfant supplie pour un câlin ? Moi, non ! Et depuis que tu es revenu à la vie, tu n'as eu que 2 attitudes envers moi, soit tu m'ignorais, soit tu m'entraînais. Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ma vie, ce que je peux dire, faire, ou penser ne t'intéresse pas. Puis tu es parti sans même dire au revoir, pour t'entraîner avec Uub, et tu es encore parti, pour voyager, cette fois avec Pan et Trunks à la recherche des boules de cristal et tu ne t'es pas dit que j'aurai voulu en être.

-Tu faisais tout pour ne pas venir. Dit Goku dans un murmure, pétrifié par ce que son fils lui disait.

-J'avais de la pudeur envers toi. Je n'ai jamais su comment te parler parce que ce que je te dis t'indiffère ! Te dire trop ouvertement que je voulais être près de toi et partager quelque chose avec toi aurai été me découvrir et supplier pour avoir de l'attention qui aurai dû m'être acquise m'était insupportable ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es plus proche de Pan, ta petite fille, que de moi ! Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est la fille de Gohan ? Si j'avais des enfants, est-ce que tu serai aussi proche d'eux que tu l'es de Pan ? Ou est-ce que tu les ignorerais comme tu m'as ignoré ?

Et quand tu as su que j'avais le plus grand potentiel, dis moi ce que tu as ressenti ? De la jalousie, que ce ne soit pas toi ? De la colère, que pour une fois, je pique de la gloire qui aurai du revenir à ton Gohan ? Ou de la peur parce que je suis capable de te tuer d'un seul doigt ?

Puis, murmurant, il dit à l'oreille d'un Goku pétrifié :

-Je serai toi, c'est la peur que je ressentirais, parce que Trunks a raison, je te déteste.

Pendant tout son discours, Goten n'avait cessé de diffuser son aura dévastatrice, effrayant les terriens et les dieux, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans le palais de Dendé, dont les colonnades se fissuraient sous la pression de Goten.

Goten se redressa et leur dit :

-Trunks avait raison, c'était ce qu'il me fallait pour que je sois en colère. Maintenant, laissez moi tranquille le temps que je médite sur ma colère et que j'arrive à l'exploiter pour me transformer.

Les 4 Saïyens hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent leurs amis, tremblant de la puissance que dégageait Goten.

Goku prit appuie contre un mur et s'y laissa glissé, s'asseyant par terre. Gohan se glissa contre son père et lui dit :

-Je suis sur qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il ne peut pas nous détester.

-Oh que si. Il en pense chaque mot et encore, je suis sur qu'il en garde sous la semelle. Affirma Trunks avec aplomb. J'ai grandi avec Goten et il m'a confié tout le ressentiment qu'il a contre vous. Croyez-moi, ne restez pas près de lui quand il est en colère. Il vous tuerait tout les deux sans la moindre hésitation.

Goku baissa la tête et se mura dans le silence. Goten s'était mis en tailleur et méditait, comme il l'avait dit, sa puissance virevoltant en volute violente autour de lui.

Personne ne sorti du palais pendant 2 heures et personne ne parlait, encore sous le choc des révélations de Goten. Finalement, Goten se leva, faisant se lever aussi tout ceux qui l'épiaient. Goten sembla prendre une grande respiration puis une explosion de puissance projeta tout le monde à terre et faisait s'envoler une partie du toit du palais de Dendé. Goten se retrouva auréolé d'une vive lumière dorée mais il ne se transforma pas en super saïyen pour autant. Il regarda dans leur direction et les rejoint en une fraction de seconde, surprenant tout le monde par sa rapidité.

-ça y est, c'est fait.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je l'ai trouvé, le niveau ultime.

-Le niveau ultime ?

-Oui, dans ma méditation, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je pouvais aller jusqu'au super saïyen 5, même sans queue, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je pouvais aller bien plus loin alors j'ai continué à méditer et je me suis rendu compte que … toutes ses transformations physiques, du singe géant de la pleine lune aux niveaux de super saïyen, nous faisaient régresser en ce que nous étions. Nous étions des singes géants et notre première transformation a été de nous transformer en humain. Plus nous nous transformons, plus nous devenons sanguinaires et brutaux parce que nous redevenons ce que nous étions. Ce n'était pas mon but, je ne voulais pas me transformer et régresser alors j'ai cherché une autre alternative et j'ai trouvé. Le niveau ultime est un niveau de transformation au-delà de l'humain mais pas dans la direction du singe. Je vais essayer de maintenir ce niveau. Il est étonnant. Je ressens tout ! Et quand je dis tout, je veux dire que je ressens chaque vie, même la plus infime de la terre et des environs spatiaux. Ballar s'est arrêté en chemin pour manger une glace. Je pense qu'on a encore 2 semaines devant nous. C'est le minimum qu'il me faudra pour maintenir cet état.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Maître Kaïo Shin

Mangafana

Alors, quelques petites précisions. J'ai repris certains éléments de DBGT mais pas tous, seulement ceux qui m'arrangeaient.

J'ai catégorisé cette fic en death parce qu'on va parler de la mort, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul moment de tristesse là dedans. Il y aura encore une mise au point entre Goten et Goku et, si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous savez que j'adore Goten donc c'est encore Goten le héro.

Il y a une toute petite romance yaoï mais franchement, rien d'alarmant. Ça prend 5 lignes de dialogue grand max.

J'écris sans bêta, désolée pour les fautes.

Chapitre 2

Après ce tournant et ces révélations, tout le monde laissa Goten tranquille, tant il était évident que personne ne pouvait ne serai-ce que rivaliser avec lui, même lors d'un entraînement au minimum de puissance pour lui. Actuellement, 5 jours après avoir atteint le niveau ultime et le conservant même pendant son peu de sommeil qu'il s'octroyait, Goten méditait en regardant le monde, debout au bord du précipice du jardin de Dendé.

Goku décida enfin de se prendre en main et d'aller voir son fils pour parler avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant parce qu'il avait réfléchi aux mots de son fils et était honteux de ces actes.

-Goten, je peux te déranger ?

-(soupir) qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

-J'avais espérer qu'on éviterai ce passage. J'aurai préféré qu'on s'ignore le reste de notre vie avec un minimum de contact. Juste assez pour satisfaire maman.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Tu es mon fils et malgré ce que tu peux penser et ce que mes actes … égoïstes ont pu te faire croire, je t'aime.

-Vraiment ? Mon anniversaire ?

Goku se mordit la lèvre et avoua :

-Je ne le connais pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas.

-Mais tu connais celle de Gohan.

Goku hésita mais Goten lui dit :

-Ne me mens pas, je peux le sentir. J'ai ce pouvoir, maintenant …

-C'est vrai, je la connais.

-Et tu connais celle de Pan ?

-Oui.

-Mais pas la mienne, ni celle de maman. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien démontrer ? Je sais que tu n'est pas très intelligent mais je suis sur que même toi, tu peux comprendre ce que ça veux dire.

-Non, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas ou que je vous aime moins. J'étais là quand Gohan est né, pareil pour Pan.

-Et je dois en subir les conséquences parce que tu n'étais pas là pendant ma naissance ? Tu connais l'anniversaire de Bulma. Est-ce que tu as assisté à sa naissance ?

-Non, mais Bulma me l'a fait apprendre par cœur et elle me fait peur alors…

-Alors tu connais la date de naissance des gens pour lesquels tu étais présent et tu connais la date de naissance des gens qui te menacent mais tu ne connais pas celle des gens que tu dis aimer. C'est d'une logique.

-Ecoute … je n'ai pas d'excuses. Tu as totalement raison quand tu dis que j'ai été un mauvais père et que j'aurai du faire des efforts … Et tu as aussi raison au sujet de ta mère … j'ai été un ignoble mari, ne rapportant pas d'argent à la maison et ne m'occupant ni de ma femme, ni de mes enfants … mais je veux me racheter.

-C'est trop tard pour moi et tu n'as rien à te reprocher pour Gohan et Pan. Peut-être que maman te laissera une chance mais moi, c'est hors de question.

-Goten …

-Je ne te promet pas de te laisser une chance entière mais, si par hasard, tu veux commencer à te faire pardonner … rattrape moi.

-Quoi ? Demanda Goku, plus qu'étonné.

C'est alors que Goten ferma les yeux, perdit son niveau ultime et bascula dans le vide.

Goku se précipita à sa suite et le prit dans ses bras. Il le porta jusque dans le palais, ou Dendé accouru pour soigner le jeune homme mais Goten allait bien, il était juste épuisé. Kibito vint à ce moment là pour remplir ses réserves d'énergie et Goku mit son fils au lit pour qu'il dorme enfin.

Gogogogogogogog

Aujourd'hui était le jour ou Ballar devait arriver sur Terre. Goten était plus calme que jamais. Il se sentait prêt. Il s'était entraîné comme jamais et était plus fort que quiconque sur terre. Il avait aussi amorcé une réconciliation avec son père et, bizarrement, cet état de fait le rendait serein. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et son père avait promis de faire des efforts. Tout n'était pas réglé et il ne pardonnait pas non plus, mais disons qu'il lui laissait une chance.

Il respira un grand coup et fit un appel, afin de faire venir Ballar a lui.

Dans un flash de lumière, son invité apparu. A la stupéfaction de tous, Ballar n'était pas vraiment impressionnant. Il était même assez petit, des épaules frêles. Il était vert, mais pas comme les Namek, plutôt comme un champ au printemps. Et il avait un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour !

-Salut …

-Je sens que tu es le plus fort de cette planète. On se bat ?

-Sinon tu vas tuer tous les habitants de la terre, j'imagine.

-Oui, tout a fait ! C'est un sport tellement passionnant ! Malheureusement, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps et je dois toujours trouver de nouveaux terrains de jeu !

-Bien, battons nous, alors. Mais ailleurs, tu comprendras que je ne veux pas abîmer ma planète.

-Et bien, étant donné que je vais te tuer et revenir ici pour jouer, tu as raison, je préfère qu'on évite les dommages collatéraux. J'en aurai plus pour jouer après.

-Bien. Une idée ?

-hum … il y a une planète dont j'ai tué tous les habitants, pas loin d'ici. La planète est déjà bien abîmée alors qu'importent les dégâts supplémentaires.

-Tu me guides ?

-ok.

Et ils disparurent tout les 2. Le grand maître Kaïo Shin fit apparaître une boule de cristal et tous se regroupèrent pour voir le combat.

Ils virent les 2 combattants se faire face et Goten passer au niveau ultime. Il leva un bras, paume ouverte pendant que Ballar lui faisait un sourire, l'invitant à commencer les hostilités. Goten le remercia d'un sourire et anéanti Ballar d'un seul kamehameha dans la tête, le tuant sur le coup.

Sur Terre, tout le monde resta abasourdi devant la boule de cristal.

-C'est tout ! S'écria Krilin.

-Il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus. Il l'a tué avec une telle facilité. Dit Végéta.

-Il est effrayant ! Déclara Tenshinhan.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Tenshinhan. C'est Goten. Il n'est pas effrayant. S'exclama Goku.

-Excuse moi, Goku, je ne voulais pas dire que j'avais peur de lui, mais avoue que sa puissance est effrayante. Combien de planète a décimé Ballar ? Une vingtaine ? Le grand maître Kaïo Shin était persuadé qu'il faudrait qu'on se mette tous sur lui pour le tuer et Goten l'a tué en un coup ! Avoue que c'est effrayant, Goku.

Kibito hocha la tête à cette déclaration et regarda le grand maître Kaïo Shin qui se grattait le menton en réfléchissant.

-Comment est-ce que Goten va revenir, maintenant ? Demanda Krilin.

-Oh, je vais le chercher. Dit Goku en commençant à se concentrer.

-Inutile. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec sa puissance, Goten est capable de revenir par ses propres moyens. Déclara Kibito.

Et en effet, peu de temps après, Goten apparaissait au dessus du palais de Dendé. Ses amis l'accueillirent avec des félicitations et des exclamations, mais Goten passa devant eux sans même les voir et s'arrêta devant le grand maître.

-Allez-y, je suis prêt. J'ai baissé ma puissance et je ne chercherais pas à me défendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Goku.

-C'est simple. Le grand maître a révélé ma puissance, mais celle-ci lui fait peur, ainsi qu'à Kibito. Je l'ai senti dès que j'ai pris conscience de mes pouvoirs. Ils se demandent si je ne vais pas devenir un monstre de puissance et tuer des gens, juste parce que je peux le faire, comme Ballar. Alors ils ont décidés de me tuer pour éviter que ça n'arrive.

-Kibito ! C'est vrai ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Dit Gohan, excessivement inquiet.

-Effectivement, c'est ce que nous avions l'intention de faire, en premier lieu. Mais nous avons changé d'avis. Nous allons te proposer un travail.

-Un travail ? Demanda Goten

-Oui, est-ce que tu veux être le prochain maître Kaïo Shin ? Je me fais vieux, je voudrais donner à Kibito Shin ma place de grand maître. Et nous devons justement penser à recruter les Kaïo Shin, vu que Boo les avait tous tué. Nous avons donc pensé à toi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est vrai que ça avait l'air d'une question, mais ce n'en était pas une. Tu vas devenir le prochain maître Kaïo Shin des galaxies du Nord. Tu ne peux pas rester sur Terre, ton pouvoir est trop effrayant et, même inconsciemment, les terriens vont te fuir. Tu auras du mal à vivre avec eux dans ses conditions, alors que, en devenant un maître Kaïo Shin, tu deviendras responsable de plusieurs galaxies, de milliers de planètes et de plusieurs milliards de personnes. Ton pouvoir servira certainement à faire le bien.

-D'accord. De toute façon, je faisais des études pour faire un travail qui ne me passionnait pas, alors je peux bien faire ça.

-Il y a une condition. Tu ne devras plus retourner sur terre, à moins d'un cas d'extrême urgence. Tu devras renoncer à ta famille et à tes amis.

-Je peux au moins aller leur dire au revoir ?

-Non, ton père s'en chargera. Soit tu viens avec nous maintenant, soit nous te tuons sur le champ.

-Je crains de ne pas avoir beaucoup de choix. Papa … je te charge de dire au revoir à maman pour moi, ok ?

-Je le ferai. Prends soin de toi, mon fils.

-Oui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi qu'en dise le grand maître Kaïo Shin, je sais qu'on se reverra. Salut. Dit Goten avant de disparaître, en compagnie des deux Kaïo déjà présents.

_**Chichi**_

Chichi se trouvait dans une file d'attente. Elle n'en voyait pas le bout, tellement elle était longue. Elle se dit que ça allait durer des heures. Enfin, elle avait tout son temps, mais bon.

-Salut maman !

Chichi sursauta et se tourna vers le côté :

-Goten, mon chéri. Dit Chichi en prenant son dernier né dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

-Oh, ça va. Laisse moi te regarder. Comme tu es beau ! 5 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Je t'ai manqué, au moins ?

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et tu sais, ton père m'a dit qu'avant de partir, tu lui avais fait la morale sur son comportement. Et bien depuis, il s'est vraiment racheté. Je ne dis pas qu'il est parfait, ça ne serait pas possible, mais il est attentionné, et il fait souvent des travaux qui demandent de la force, histoire de rapporter de l'argent à la maison. Notre quotidien est bien meilleur.

-Tant mieux, je suis heureux que notre discussion ait servi à quelque chose. Pfff, il y a du monde. On passe devant tout le monde ?

-Si tu veux, mais d'abord, explique moi ce que je fais ici.

-Tu sais quand même où nous sommes ?!

-Bien sur, je te rappelle que je suis déjà morte, avant. Avec Boo.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-J'étais au super marché, je faisais des courses. Et après, plus rien.

-Oui, tu faisais des courses, tu étais au fond du magasin, tu choisissais du lait, 2 hommes armés ont pénétrés dans le magasin pour le braquer et pour faire peur au patron, ils ont tirés dans les rayons. Une balle t'a atteinte en pleine tête. Tu es morte sur le coup. Désolé.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, au moins, je n'ai pas souffert. Et puis, je peux peut-être revivre, grâce aux dragons ball.

-Non, c'est exclu. Le grand maître Kaïo Shin avait raison, quand il disait que nous ne devrions pas compter toujours sur les dragons ball, elles sont mauvaises, à force de trop les utiliser. Alors je les ai enlevés de la terre. Je les rapporterai dans 100 ans. Désolé.

-Bon, et bien maintenant que je suis morte, j'aurai peut-être plus souvent le plaisir de te voir.

Goten souri devant la réprimande non déguisée de sa mère et dit :

-Ce n'est pas impossible. J'ai prévu une grande maison, au paradis, pour toi. Tu y seras bien, je pense.

-Merci mon chéri.

Goten posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère et disparu avec elle pour réapparaître dans le bureau du roi Enma.

Celui-ci, avisant son visiteur, se leva d'un bon et salua :

-Maître Kaïo Shin ! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir !

-Roi Enma, comment allez-vous ? En fait, ma maman vient de mourir et je l'accompagne jusqu'à vous, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

-Ah, oui, oui, je vois. Madame San Chichi … voyons voir … hum, enfant sage, bonne épouse, bonne mère. A botté quelques fesses, mais toujours dans l'intérêt de ses enfants, bien sur … Paradis !

-Merci beaucoup Roi Enma. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je l'accompagne moi-même.

-Je vous en pris.

Goten et Chichi disparurent alors et, une fois avoir aidé sa mère à s'installer, Goten promit de venir la voir quand il le pourrait, puis disparu à nouveau.

_**Bulma**_

Bulma était sur son lit, entourée par sa famille. Il faut croire que fumer était vraiment dangereux pour la santé, parce que ça avait entraîné divers problèmes de santé et elle savait, tout comme ses proches, qu'elle était sur son lit de mort.

Elle regarda les personnes qui l'entouraient. Végéta lui tenait distraitement la main, semblant dans ses pensées. Il était évident que, même si il ne le montrait pas, la mort imminente de sa femme l'affectait car a l'heure actuelle, il devrait normalement être en train de s'entraîner. Bulma lui souri et il lui répondit par un rapide rictus. Mais elle savait que c'était déjà énorme pour lui et que ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait.

Trunks était au pied de son lit, le nez dans son ordinateur portable. Depuis qu'elle lui avait laissé les reines de la Capsule Corp., il menait les affaires de la famille d'une main de maître. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire aussi qu'il était plus occupé que jamais et, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de rester habité à la maison, ils ne se verraient jamais. Et bien évidemment, le fait qu'il soit là, aujourd'hui, en pleine semaine, malgré son travail, prouvait encore que la fin était proche pour elle. Mais il voulait être là et elle lui était reconnaissante de la placer au dessus de ses affaires.

Elle regarda alors vers sa fille. Sa belle petite fille était devenu une magnifique femme. Elle se revoyait souvent plus jeune, dans ses mimiques et sa façon de parler. Bra avait les yeux rouges mais elle restait forte face à sa mère et lui faisait de fréquents sourires, alors qu'elle avait les lèvres tremblantes.

Bulma eut une quinte de toux particulièrement violente et tous se rapprochèrent d'elle pour la soutenir. Ils entendirent alors une voix venant de derrière Trunks et tous se tournèrent vers elle :

-Salut !

-Goten ?

-Vous avez l'air en forme. Ça fait plaisir.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais vous assurer que je prendrais bien soin d'elle. Ma mère se sent seule et autant vous dire que Bulma sera chouchouté quand elle la rejoindra. Elle pourra vous attendre tranquillement. Mais surtout, ne soyez pas trop pressés de la revoir. Allez, je vous laisse. Bye

Goten disparu et quand Végéta, Trunks et Bra se retournèrent vers leur mère et épouse, Bulma était morte tranquillement.

_**Tenshinhan et Chaozu**_

-Salut les gars.

-Goten ! Salut.

-Je suis votre comité d'accueil.

-Et bien, ça a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on était venu, avant, il n'y avait personne pour nous accueillir.

-Quel manque de savoir vivre. Répondit Goten ironiquement à la remarque sarcastique de Tenshinhan.

-Alors, on est mort ?

-Oui, Chaozu, désolé.

-Comment ?

-Avalanche. Vous êtes morts étouffés. Au moins, vous êtes partis ensemble.

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison.

-Alors, vous voulez faire quoi ? Vous voulez aller chez maître Kaïo ou vous voulez aller au paradis ? Maman et Bulma y sont déjà et il y a de la place pour vous là bas.

-… je pense que nous nous sommes assez entraînés pour notre vie entière, pas vrai Chaozu ? On pourrait peut-être en profiter pour se reposer un peu.

-Oui, et puis vous pouvez toujours vous entraîner au paradis, tant que vous ne blessez personne, rien ne l'interdit.

Tenshinhan se tourna vers Chaozu qui lui fit un sourire et dit :

-Paradis, alors.

_**Pan**_

Pan était allongée dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mal en point, de nombreuses blessures la couvraient et elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses parents venaient de la quitter, ils devaient passer quelques coups de téléphone avant de revenir auprès d'elle pour la soutenir … parce qu'elle allait mourir. Les dragons ball avaient disparus et tous les plants de senzus aussi, il était impossible de la guérir magiquement. Même Dendé ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il avait reçu l'ordre de ne plus user de son pouvoir.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote, elle ne serait pas là.

Elle senti une présence, familière mais qu'elle ne reconnu pas, près d'elle. Elle fit un gros effort pour ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur ceux, si noirs de son oncle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans ! Elle voulu parler mais n'en eu pas la force.

Goten lui souri et lui dit :

-Chut, ne parle pas. Garde tes forces. … Ce que je vais faire est contre toutes les règles et si ça se savait, je passerai un mauvais quart d'heure alors surtout n'en parle pas, mais … je vais te soigner puis disparaître à nouveau. De notre petit groupe, tu es la seule qui n'a jamais été ressuscité, il faut bien que je compense ça par autre chose, alors je vais guérir toutes tes blessures. Mais a une condition. Je veux une promesse de ta part. Plus jamais tu ne monteras dans une voiture sans attacher ta ceinture et surtout, ton conducteur devra toujours être sobre. C'était d'ailleurs particulièrement stupide de ta part et j'attendais mieux de toi ! Promis ?

Pan essaya de hocher la tête, sans y arriver, mais une nouvelle larme lui échappa, mélange de douleur et de soulagement. Goten souri puis il se pencha et lui embrassa le front.

Pan se senti alors miraculeusement mieux et réussi a enlever son masque à oxygène et à se redresser. Goten était parti et elle, avait la vie sauve.

Quand ses parents revinrent et la virent en si bonne forme, elle se contenta de leur dire qu'elle avait un oncle génial.

_**Yamcha**_

-C'est pas vrai, j'arrive pas a y croire.

-Moi non plus.

-Goten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je sais que tu es mort mais normalement, on dit bonjour.

-Pardon, bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je vois que tu es d'une superbe humeur.

-Tu le serais, toi aussi, si tu étais mort d'une façon aussi idiote.

-Sans doute, oui. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

-Rah, j'en sais rien, j'avais levé cette petite jeune, elle était dans le public, je voulais l'impressionner.

-Je suis sur qu'elle n'oubliera pas de se faire connaître à la presse en temps que dernière petite amie du grand joueur de baseball, Yamcha !

-Je sais ! Geignit Yamcha.

-Non mais sérieux, mourir d'une balle de baseball en pleine tête pendant un match de championnat. Je sais que tu étais sur les bases et que donc, tu n'avais pas à porté de casque, mais tu aurai regardé la balle, ça t'aurai évité de mourir !

-Je suis un gros nul ! Je voulais lui faire coucou, j'ai détourné la tête 5 secondes et je me suis pris la balle. Quelle mort idiote !

-Allez, ne te flagelle pas, non plus. Tu as fait une grande carrière.

-Finie grâce à une balle lancée par un gros naze.

-Tu es un bon combattant.

-J'étais spectateur, la plupart du temps, et je me faisait blesser ou tuer en premier.

-… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, moi … tu as eu beaucoup de succès …

-oui, ça c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais épousé personne et j'ai même réussi à me faire piquer ma copine par Végéta, le mec le plus désagréable qui existe !

-haha, c'est vrai. Allez viens, tu as eu une bonne vie, je pari que tu aura droit au paradis. C'est au moins ça. Tu verras, tu seras bien entouré.

_**Krilin et C-18**_

-C'est pas bien, le suicide mécaniquement assisté, tu le sais. Normalement, ce n'est pas bien accepté dans le coin. Heureusement, je suis là et je vais t'arranger ça.

-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Krilin.

-Je sais. Je l'ai accueilli la semaine dernière. Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi vite.

-J'ai demandé à Marron de m'aider. Elle m'a aidé à couper l'alimentation de mon énergie infinie.

-ça a dû être dur, pour elle.

-C'est ma fille. Elle a la peau dure et du caractère et elle savait que je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sans Krilin. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

-Je sais, mais Krilin est mort de vieillesse, C-18, il a bien vécu. Il fallait bien qu'il parte. Tu étais au courant qu'il n'était pas comme toi.

-Je sais, mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il vieillissait. Ça m'a prise par surprise et j'ai pris une mesure désespérée. Krilin est bien au paradis ?

-Bien sur qu'il y est ! Krilin, le défenseur de la terre. L'humain le plus fort et le plus gentil qui existe. Il ne pouvait aller qu'au paradis.

-Je suis sans doute destinée à l'enfer. Je suis un cyborg et en plus, j'ai demandé à ma fille de m'aider à mourir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Etre un cyborg est quelque chose que tu as subis et, pour ton suicide … c'était un acte d'amour. En plus, tu as un maître Kaïo Shin qui t'escorte. Je pense que ça pèsera dans la balance. Tu vas vite le retrouver, ton petit bonze.

_**Végéta**_

-Quelle idée, aussi.

-Oh, toi, ferme là.

-Non mais sérieux, Végéta. A 85 ans, on ne fait pas des pompes en plein été, dans une salle non ventilée, sans clim, sans avoir petit déjeuner, et avec une gravité 400 fois supérieure à celle de la terre !

-Ferme là, j'ai dis.

-C'est normal que tu ai fait un infarctus, quand même.

-Hummm …

-Bon, viens, on passe devant tout le monde. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, aujourd'hui, que de te servir d'escorte jusque chez Enma. J'ai une épidémie qui m'attend.

-Et ben vas-y, à ton épidémie. Et j'espère que tu l'attraperas.

-Mourir t'a rendu de bonne humeur, on dirait !

-Je n'ai pas hâte de me présenter au jugement, figure toi. Si c'est pour me retrouver en enfer.

-Pourquoi veut-tu te retrouver en enfer ?

-Avec toutes les personnes que j'ai tué…

-Tu as changé, depuis. Tu es un bon père et un bon mari, en plus d'avoir défendu la terre contre l'invasion à de nombreuses reprises. Et puis souviens toi que la dernière fois que Sheron a ressuscité des gens, on avait demandé seulement les bonnes personnes et tu as ressuscité.

-hum.

-Bon, on y va ou bien ?! Je n'ai pas toute ma journée. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai déjà tout arrangé.

-… tu me fais peur, quand tu souri comme ça, on dirait ton idiot de père qui nous présente un plan foireux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Le roi Enma a déjà rendu son verdict sur ta vie et tu vas au paradis. Je sais que tu aimes Bulma et que tu seras ravi de la revoir, mais je sais aussi que tu es un combattant et qu'au bout d'un moment, le paradis te pèsera, alors je me suis arrangé avec Enma. Il manque de personnel en enfer alors de temps en temps, tu pourra y descendre pour casser du méchant et tu pourra ensuite revenir au paradis sans problème.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Végéta, tout excité.

-haha, oui. La seule condition, bien sur, c'est pas de violence quand tu seras au paradis. Quand tu sentiras que tu ne pourras plus tenir, tu n'auras qu'à aller en enfer et revenir après.

-Génial !

-Oui, j'ai extirpé Piccolo de l'enfer, ça faisait longtemps qu'il y était, et il fera la même chose. Vous pourrez vous entraîner ensemble au paradis quand ça vous chantera.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Euh … tu ne veux pas d'abord passer un peu de temps au paradis avec Bulma ?

-Non, je veux aller en enfer pour me défouler. Les Saïyens ont la chance de garder une force physique exceptionnellement longue, mais ça fait longtemps que plus aucun envahisseur n'est venu sur terre ! Je veux me battre !

-Ah … oui … le truc, c'est que j'ai déjà dit à Bulma que tu serais là dans la journée.

-Non, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Je vais te tuer !

-Allez, Végéta, ne fait pas l'enfant. Ça va te faire plaisir, de revoir Bulma ! Elle t'a manqué, quand même ?!

-Moui …

-Allez, tu passes la soirée avec elle et dès demain, tu peux aller en enfer. Viens, maintenant, je t'emmène là bas, j'ai toujours mon épidémie sur le feu, moi.

_**Goku**_

Goku venait d'atterrir par terre, créant autour de lui un cratère de 10 mètres de long, avec une extrême violence. Il sentait tous ses os craquer et il souffrait affreusement. Il avait vu Gohan, Pan et Uub s'évanouir 2 minutes plus tôt donc il n'avait plus aucun soutien. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Cette brute l'avait tué. Il senti une ombre apparaître sur son visage et tourna la tête. A contre-jour, il vit le profil d'un homme se tenant devant lui. Il craint d'abord que ce soit son adversaire, mais non, cette personne n'avait pas d'antennes. Juste des cheveux ébouriffés.

-Salut papa.

-…Goten ? …

-Attends moi dans la file d'attente, ok ? Je m'occupe de lui et j'arrive. Dit Goten avant de disparaître. Goku eut un sourire, la terre était en de bonnes mains.

Goku n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps dans la file d'attente du jugement avant de voir son fils arriver. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda :

-Tout c'est bien passé ?

Goten souleva une petite cage dans laquelle était enfermé son adversaire, mais en miniature. Il se tenait aux barreaux et semblait crier quelque chose mais on ne l'entendait pas. Il avait aussi viré au mauve, à force de s'énerver.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Secret.

-Bon, qu'importe. Tu vas bien ?

-Et toi, depuis que maman est morte ?

-ça a été dur, mais ça va. On a vécu un moment difficile avec Pan il y a quelques années, on a cru la perdre, mais finalement, elle va bien mieux. Elle ne nous a rien dit, mais nous avons soupçonné que tu n'y étais pas pour rien.

-Chut. Lui répondit son fils avec un sourire complice.

Goku lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui dit :

-En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Comment se passe ton rôle de Kaïo Shin ?

-Oh, pas mal … je résous différents problèmes dans les galaxies dont j'ai la charge … et quelques fois, dans celles dont je n'ai pas la charge quand le Kaïo Shin n'y arrive pas tout seul. Avec ce statut, j'ai gagné une longévité plus que record, je bouge beaucoup et je ne m'ennui pas. Ça va. Je suis content que tu sois là, maman va peut-être arrêter de me harceler pour que je passe la voir plus souvent.

-Tu sais bien que non !

-Alors, paradis ou tu veux retourner chez maître Kaïo ?

-Paradis, je veux revoir ta mère. Et puis, tu sais qu'avec le déplacement instantané, je peux aller le voir quand je veux.

-Tu sera sans doute ravi des mesures que j'ai prises pour toi, Végéta et Piccolo. Ils t'expliqueront tout.

-Ils sont au paradis, eux aussi ?

-Tu en doutais ? Toute la bande y est. Ce paradis sera ton paradis, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Je suis sur qu'il le sera, surtout si tu viens nous voir régulièrement.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Maman est pire morte que vivante. Allez, viens, je t'emmène.

_**Gohan et Videl**_

-Salut frérot. Chère belle-sœur. Tu es ravissante. Déclara Goten en faisant une bise sur la joue de Videl.

-Goten ! Merci, mais c'est étonnant que je sois ravissante, après ce que nous venons de vivre.

-Tu sais que les blessures se guérissent automatiquement, ici. Donc tu ES ravissante. Ceci dit, désolé que vous soyez morts.

-Merci. Comment c'est arrivé ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Accident de voiture. Un camion citerne vous a percuté … ça a fait une belle flambée.

-Tu as du mourir sur le coup, mon chéri, parce que moi, je m'en souviens.

-Ah oui ? Désolé. Ça doit être affreux. Dit Gohan en embrassant sa femme.

-Venez, je vous conduis auprès d'Enma puis auprès de maman, ton père est là aussi, Videl. Ils seront ravis de vous revoir.

-Mais … Et Pan ?

-Elle à 30 ans, n'était pas dans la voiture, et je pense qu'elle a une vague idée que je prendrais soin de vous, donc nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire pour elle.

Gohan haussa les épaules à sa femme qui l'interrogea du regard puis Goten les emmena jusqu'à Enma.

_**Marron et Bra**_

-Ouah, tu es splendide.

-Goten ! S'exclama Bra en s'accrochant au cou du Dieu.

-J'ai vu passer Marron il y a tout juste 2 ans et je dois dire que vous revoir toutes les deux aussi belles m'a presque fait regretter de ne pas être resté sur terre plus longtemps.

-Bien sur. Comme si tu étais sensible aux charmes féminins. En revanche, j'avoue que j'aurai aimé que tu restes plus longtemps sur terre, tu serais devenu mon beau-frère et ça aurait évité que mon frère ne devienne un tel Grinch. Il est tellement aigri.

-Ah oui ? Il ne s'est pas marié ? Demanda Goten l'air de rien. Bra savait qu'il était très intéressé par sa réponse mais ne laissait rien paraître.

-Non, il a bien eu quelques aventures, avec des femmes et des hommes, après tout, mon frère n'est pas un moine et il est très sexy, mais ça n'a jamais marché et la plupart du temps, ils n'en voulaient qu'à son argent ou son influence. Il leur donnait ce qu'ils voulaient et ils se séparaient en bon terme. Après tout, lui aussi se servait d'eux.

-Bon, et toi, comment a été ta vie ?

Et pendant que Bra parlait, Goten s'imaginait déjà revoir Trunks.

_**Trunks**_

Trunks était dans son lit. C'était la nuit, il était 2 heures du matin mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se sentait las, il était fatigué, fatigué de vivre, surtout, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il sentait comme une excitation, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. Sa vie avait été longue et pas forcément heureuse. Il n'y avait personne à son chevet et il n'y avait que des domestiques qui partageaient sa maison. Il aurait pu les appeler, si il avait eu peur de la mort, mais il n'avait pas peur parce qu'il savait qui il allait revoir. Sa famille, bien sur, ses amis, sauf Pan, qui vivait toujours, mais surtout, il allait le revoir lui.

Et en parlant du loup, il senti son matelas s'affaisser et le trouva là.

-Ne me regarde pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que je te verrais seulement quand je serai mort. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu me verrais dans cet état.

-Quel état ?

-Mais … vieux ! Ridé ! Fatigué !

-Tu es très beau.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je ne me moque pas.

-Et toi, tu es toujours aussi parfait. Toujours musclé, et ton sourire. Il m'a manqué … Tu as toujours 20 ans. Et regarde moi.

-Toi aussi, tu as toujours 20 ans.

-Ne dis pas … mais Trunks s'interrompu. En levant sa main, qu'il savait fripée et pleine de taches de vieillesse, il retrouva une main ferme, à la peau douce et sans imperfection. Il regarda son bras, qui avait retrouvé ses muscles. Il toucha son visage et ses rides avaient disparus.

-Alors ça y est, je suis mort.

-J'en ai bien peur. Mais quand nous avons commencé à parler, tu étais vivant et tu étais très beau.

-Hum … Alors, tu as trouvé une belle extra-terrestre avec qui te marier ?

-Non. Et ta sœur m'a dit que tu étais resté célibataire, toi aussi.

-… est-ce que … ça te gênerait de sortir avec un mort ?

-Non. Sortir avec des vivants est tellement surfait !

Trunks souri et se pencha pour embrasser Goten qui lui rendit son baiser. Ce dernier posa son front sur l'épaule du nouveau mort et pouffa de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Trunks en jouant avec les cheveux du dieu.

-Rien, je me disais juste que ma mère et la tienne allaient être ravies de la nouvelle et ma mère, enchantée de me voir plus souvent. Allez, viens, un rapide passage chez Enma et je t'emmène au paradis.

-Pfff, des promesses, toujours des promesses. Murmura Trunks alors que Goten souriait et l'encerclait de ses bras pour l'emmener au jugement.

_**Pan 2**_

Elle attendait dans cette file depuis au moins 3 heures. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, même alors qu'elle était vieille, alors maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa jeunesse, elle bouillait littéralement. Elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

-Salut jeune fille.

-Tonton Goten ! S'écria Pan en sautant au cou de son oncle.

-Excuse moi de n'arriver que maintenant. D'habitude je fais en sorte d'arriver peu après la mort mais … un vilain garçon sur Médrona m'a donné du fil à retordre.

-ça ne fait rien. Je suis contente de te voir. Le paradis, ce n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais. Je pensais voir une lumière blanche et mes parents et mes enfants qui m'attendaient, mais non. En fait, on est dans une file d'attente et je ne sais même pas ce qu'on attend.

-Tu attends le jugement, ensuite, tu iras au paradis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des pass VIP pour les back stages. On va passer devant tout le monde, viens. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu verra ta famille très bientôt. Tu es la dernière que je viens chercher et je suis content de finir avec toi, ça veux dire que tu as vécu une longue et belle vie.

-Oui, j'avoue, elle était bien remplie je ne me suis pas ennuyée. Et la tienne ?

-La mienne continue mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir passer du temps à vos côtés, maintenant, donc tout va bien.

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que ce two-shot vous aura plu.

Reviewvez si ça vous a plu. Merci et bonne continuation.

Mangafana


End file.
